The present invention relates generally to processes and equipment for the storage and handling of food product after it has been prepared.
Examples of devices and procedures useful in the preparation and storage of foods in convection type ovens are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,888.
Dry type storage devices generally are in widespread use and have a chamber which is heated by various means and is provided with control means to maintain the temperature in the chamber within selected limits. In the use of dry type storage devices it is not generally recognized that storage of the food without consideration of the overall dynamics of the water cycle overlooks the benefits which can be achieved by use of the equilibrium water activity characteristics of the food.
In accordance with the principles of convection type storage devices water is introduced to the food storage chamber so that the moisture content in the chamber is maintained in relation to the equilibrium water activity of the food product and further, where the water content of the air in the chamber can be adjusted relative to the equilibrium water activity of the food being stored to achieve desired final characteristics of the food product.
The desired equilibrium conditions are established over a period of time when the food product is in the storage unit with the access door closed.
However, if the door is opened the conditioned air in the storage chamber escapes and is typically replaced by ambient air which is at conditions other than those desired to be maintained in the chamber. It then takes a period of time to return the conditions to the desired values after the door is closed. While the desired conditions can be restored, the unit is designed more to maintain conditions than to establish them and a significant time period can elapse before optimum conditions are re-established. During this time the food is exposed to other than preferred conditions and can seriously deteriorate.
No prior art references are known which teach or even remotely suggest the features and advantages provided by devices within the scope of the present invention.